Donjon mystère, Equipe Clarté
by Titipo
Summary: Dans un monde de plus en plus sombre, les équipes d'exploration redeviennent des siècles après leur institutions le seul moyen de vaincre les Pokemon devenus violents. C'est dans ce contexte qu'un Ectoplasma et un Baudrive font équipe, dépassant leurs limites pour devenir ce qu'ils n'ont jamais su être chacun de leur côté: des héros.


_**Alors. Je me doute que ce n'est pas très commun, ce genre de texte dans cette catégorie (d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à tout ce qui y était posté, est-ce que la majorité sont des fanfics se concentrant sur la série, les jeux, l'univers seulement ? Aucune idée, car elle est vraiment très vaste), mais la raison en est toute bête: Ectoplasma est mon pokemon préféré, Baudrive celui de ma copine, donc je les ship. Gratuitement. Et j'ai eu une petite idée de recueil d'OS sur une équipe d'Exploration vivant des aventures. Voilà voilà.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

La sacoche de tissus contre son épaule, il s'était élancé en ignorant la stupide question de son ami, et bientôt le vent sifflant à ses longues oreilles lui avait offert le réconfort dont il avait eu tant besoin plus tôt. Bien sûr, se plaindre qu'un client n'avait pu les remercier que de quelques baies n'avait pas été du plus sage, surtout face à son partenaire si altruiste, mais le reconnaître de vive voix était encore pour lui tout autre chose. Il avait sa fierté, et presque malgré lui elle savait couper court à toute discussion malvenue. Comme celle qu'avait vainement tenté d'entamer le baudrive qui lui servait de compagnon. "Mais pourquoi les sauves-tu encore, si c'est pour la récompense ?" Enfin. Si tenté que son compagnon ait pu la poser, la dites baudruche n'ayant il l'avait vite remarqué des années plus tôt pour seul défaut que de ne savoir aligner deux mots. (Tout juste savait-il rire). Il l'avait bien sûr lu dans ses yeux, comme il avait toujours su le faire depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Cela aussi, il l'avait bien vite remarqué, lui qui se trouvait si peu de talents.

Il ravala un soupir et accéléra l'allure, vérifiant d'un regard par dessus son épaule qu'aucune des précieuse baies qu'ils avaient pu recevoir aujourd'hui n'avait pu tomber. Et que le petit tenait toujours bien son allure.

Floon devait bien savoir au fond pourquoi il avait accepté de former avec lui une équipe d'exploration. Pour que personne ne puisse lui reprocher de se nourrir de se qu'il apporterait aux autres. La sérénité de pouvoir rêver.

Car tous les soirs, comme tous ses congénères de type spectre se délectant des songes, il se promenait silencieusement à travers les forêts, telle une ombre, à la recherches de Pokemon endormis. Et Floon le suivait, son sourire idiot comme toujours plaqué sur son visage. Un véritable imbécile heureux.

Mais comme toujours, cela suffit à lui arracher une rictus de bonheur heureusement rendu imperceptible par la force de sa course qui le faisait bondir d'ombre de tronc à ténèbres de buissons. Peut-être aussi que ce petit bout de fantôme l'avait bien motivé à se ranger du bon côté, au fond. A abandonner cette vie de vagabond qu'il avait jadis passé comme tout ceux de sa race à parcourir maintes régions en quête de nourriture pour ensuite s'en faire chasser. Le Devorev devait être bien désagréable.

A sa connaissance, il avait été le premier à se marginaliser de la sorte, et sa couleur n'avait pas aidé les choses. Il arrivait parfois, en de rarissimes occasions, qu'un pokemon présente des anomalies au niveau de sa fourrure, de ses écailles... Mais lorsque comme pour lui elle avait été la raison de l'abandon de son œuf à peine craquelé au fin fond d'une forêt, c'était bien mal la vivre dès le départ. Floon avait été le premier à ne pas s'en soucier, peut-être même à l'apprécier, et à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas obligé de vivre seul, d'accepter la mise à l'écart de ses semblables tout comme de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Et c'était sans doute la raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre la ficelle qui servait de bras à son compagnon pour accepter son offre.

"Moins vite."

C'était ce qu'il avait aussitôt perçu du regard que lui jeta péniblement son partenaire qui, semblait-il dans un effort surpokemonien, avait atteint son niveau. Il ralentit l'allure de bonne grâce.

Même si ses sens lui criait plutôt de foncer à vive allure à la recherche d'un pokemon profondément assoupi, il ne pouvait que respecter les limites de son ami qui l'accompagnait tout de même lors de ses basses besognes, et ce malgré son intégrité.

Floon était un être profondément bon, ce qui n'était pas tant surprenant quand il était de source répandue que les baudrives transportaient jadis les enfants humains vers les lieux de leur rêves. Paraissait-il qu'ils avaient ainsi acquis chez eux une réputations de kidnappeurs. Ridicule.

Il aurait bien vu Floon transporter gaiement un enfant à travers les montagnes par pure sympathie. Ce genre d'acte de pure bonté lui convenait tout à fait. Comme lorsqu'il lui prenait la folie d'accepter les demandes de sauvetage de quiconque venait se déplacer jusqu'à leur base avec des larmes jusque dans les poches. À défaut qu'elles soient vides.

Sachant que penser encore à la légèreté de leur sac ne ferait que relancer son éternel positionnement quand à la gestion de leur affaire, l'ectoplasma préféra plutôt tourner ses yeux rosis vers le ciel. A en juger par la position des étoiles, les Pokemon qui avaient du s'endormir à la tomber de la nuit n'allaient pas tarder à entrer dans la phase de sommeil propice aux rêves qu'il aimait tant absorber. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Bien sur, comme tout ses congénères, il avait le pouvoir d'aspirer la vie du corps d'un autre être vivant, mais il avait depuis appris à se satisfaire de moins. D'abord parce que Floon avait commencé à le suivre pour s'assurer de sa bonne foi, puis par respect pour ce qui était devenu entre eux un rituel. Ils étaient bien, à la nuit tombée, coursant la Lune dans l'ombre des arbres, enfin débarrassés des questions gênantes qui persistaient même au fil des mois "Floon, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?" "Floon, il ne te fait pas du mal, j'espère ?" "Floon, pourquoi il est gris ?"

Un éclair de tristesse avait dû dans ses yeux le trahir car son compagnon lui transmit d'un regard une attitude compatissante. Il le rassura de son habituel sourire démesuré. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de place pour le chagrin. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec son mépris et son amour. Son stupide amour.

Mais au milieu de ses réflexions, un doute soudain le poussa à cesser sa longue course dans le sombre dessin d'un chêne que l'astre lunaire traçait sur le sol couvert d'herbe tendre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Derrière lui, Floon poursuivit sa course, entraîné par le vent qu'ils suivaient depuis un moment, et il du avec une pointe de lassitude le stopper en réceptionnant l'un de ses bras qui se balançait. Tout en dressant une longue et fine oreille, concentré.

Les Pokemon qui habitaient cette partie de la forêt devaient dormir depuis bien longtemps, pourquoi donc ne percevait-il exceptionnellement aucune trace d'un songe quelconque sur une si longue distance ?

Le baudrive avait évidemment du se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas car, sans toutefois se dérober de sa main toujours serré dans ce qui semblait être la sienne, il avait lentement pris de l'altitude, ses yeux scrutant l'horizon tel un périscope. L'observation avait du être d'ailleurs enrichissante puisqu'il se gonfla à nouveau d'air pour le rejoindre à sa hauteur, visiblement inquiet. Un Pokemon approchait. Un Pokemon qui effrayait quiconque vivait ici et dont ils avaient à craindre à en juger par la soudaine inquiétude de son ami. Et néanmoins, il décelait comme toujours parmi l'appréhension de Floon un profond désir d'agir pour le bien de ces opprimés. Un véritable modèle d'héroïsme.

Il ne se posa ainsi donc pas une seule sur la marche à suivre et comme à son habitude face à la détermination de son partenaire prit une position propice au combat. Un point d'appui en retrait, la queue et les oreilles dressées, les bras près de son corps massif, il se prépara à en appeler à l'une de ses fidèles attaques. Et ce fut avec une lenteur qui lui sembla infinie qu'une forme ronde à peine plus petite que lui sorti des fourrés pour se trouver face à eux.

Et elle paraissait bien tout sauf amicale.

\- Salut. Belle soirée.

Comme il s'y était attendu, sa tentative de communication s'était vu soldée par une absence de réponse et une attaque Éclair qu'il intercepta d'une Ball'ombr bien placée.

Ce n'était plus un mystère à présent que le taux de Pokemon particulièrement violents au point d'un perdre la raison était en nette augmentation depuis un moment. Raison pour laquelle les secours s'organisaient un peu partout et que des équipes d'exploration avaient du se former après des années et des années de pure calme plat.

Son coéquipier, d'ailleur, n'hésita pas une seconde en voyant leur adversaire répliquer et l'assena d'une attaque Tornade qui l'envoya dans les air. L'Electrode, pourtant, su vite se repositionner et n'avait pas du apprécier d'avoir eu à le faire car il se jeta tel un boulet de canon sur Floon qui heureusement parvint à s'élever à temps, se gonflant dans une concentration telle qu'il en rougissait à vu d'œil. Aurio lui aurait bien fait remarqué avec un sourire crispé histoire de le détendre qu'il avait l'air ridicule, quand d'un petit "poc" accompagna l'apparition d'une petite bestiole verte qui resta inanimée au sol. Il l'observa un moment, de même que l'Electrode qui devait chercher ce qu'il y avait à craindre et calculer ses chances de survie.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu t'es entraîné à apprendre. Impressionnant.

La baudruche, pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue. Et à la grande surprise de l'Ectoplasma, la créature se mit d'elle même sur la trajectoire d'un nouvel Éclair. Elle en contra ainsi quelques uns encore, le Pokemon électrique s'épuisant à la viser sans réfléchir, allant jusqu'à éviter les Ball'ombr qui le gênait dans cette mission d'ordre prioritaire. Abandonnant un moment, il lança finalement sans doute à court de patience une attaque Chargeur, chaque arc électrique l'encerclant décuplant sa prochaine attaque qui eu raison du Clone.

Le spectre sur pattes jeta un oeil à son acolyte qui semblait bien affaiblis. D'un regard complice, ils attendirent un moment avant de se jeter sur leur adversaire qui reprenait son souffle. Les Ball'ombr et Tornade se mêlèrent dans l'harmonie qu'elles s'étaient toujours connu, même si rapidement accompagnées de nouvelles décharges électriques dont Aurio fit les frais à plusieurs reprises. Il tint cependant bon et rassura toujours son camarade qui, il le savait, aurait eu bien plus à perdre si il avait été la victime de la moitié de ce qu'il avait pu subir. A deux, ils arrivèrent bientôt à suffisamment affaiblir l'Electrode pour pouvoir lui apporter le coup final, et l'Ectoplasma laissa faire Floon qui pour l'occasion chargea un Châtiment, se concentrant et luttant contre la fatigue. Il avait hâte que tout soit enfin fini pour rentrer à la base et se reposer de son propre sommeil, même s'il se doutais que son héroïque partenaire voudrait sans doute avant trainer le criminel jusqu'aux vieilles galeries souterraines près de la falaise Shaperdo, là où il avait été décidé que les Pokemon devenu fous seraient pris en charge. Aussi tapa t-il du pieds en voyant son camarade tarder à préparer son attaque, leur ennemi n'ayant d'autant choix que de l'attendre sans plus pouvoir bouger si ce n'était ses yeux qui se plissaient, comme si de son côté également il préparait quelque chose.

Un immense doute le prit. Et comprenant un peu tard, il se jeta sur son camarade au moment où l'explosion retentis avec force contre ses oreilles. Un long silence le suivi.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la panique dans les yeux de Floon qui semblait-il jeter un oeil de tout côtés, catastrophé.

\- Il a explosé, tu peux rien faire pour lui. Ce genre de Pokemon fait ça parfois pour le plaisir, tu n'y peux rien.

Il voulu se relever et déclarer avec flegme qu'ils avaient bien mérité une cure de sommeil, mais ce fut un grognement sourd qui lui échappa, arraché à lui par la douleur qu'il avait subitement ressentir dans tout ses muscles. Et dans son corps devenu lourd.

Appuyé encore d'un regard confiant, il se laissa bien vite porter par le baudrive qui l'agrippa et le fit décoller avec beaucoup de soin, lui rappelant silencieusement de ne pas laisser tomber le sac qui était resté intact contre son épaule.

Le vent que choisit de suivre le petit spectre caressa ses doigts et l'empêcha de céder à son épuisement, heureusement car le voyage devait être long. Leur base avait été organisée au plus loin de tout village Pokemon, là où seul les membres de la poste Bekipan et quelques désespérés osaient s'aventurer. Même les Lucioles et Lumivoles n'éclairaient les bois qu'ils traversaient à présent, et que de rares spectres comme eux appelaient maison.

Aurio malgré son soulagement de s'y sentir reçu cependant encore une décharge lorsque son compagnon du brusquement virer de bord pour traverser une zone plus broussailleuse.

Après un moment d'efforts, il vit entre des arbres jugés plus menaçants pour le commun des pokemon se dessiner leur base, leur zone de confort, surtout la sienne puisqu'il ne pouvait jamais se sentir chez lui nulle part ailleurs. C'était une cabane des plus classiques qu'ils avaient construite ensemble et aménagé au fil du temps, dont chaque branche, chaque tronc était le fruit de la connivence qui avait été entre eux depuis leur rencontre. Même la boîte aux lettres faite de rondin était de leur fait, et Floon dû d'ailleurs l'éviter pour péniblement le déposer bien haut dans les arbres, sur la petite plateforme sur laquelle ils dormaient chaque soir, d'où entre les branches du plafond brillaient quelques étoiles qu'ils admiraient avant de s'endormir. Il tâcha d'y prêter davantage attention qu'à la douleur qui parcourrait ses membres, mais se rendit bien compte que cela serait bien loin d'être aisé, surtout alors que le baudrive s'était précipité dans le coin où ils entreposaient leur réserve, sans doute à l'active recherche d'une baie Oran.

\- Tu as mangé la dernière hier, parvint-il à marmonner, et on a pas non plus de Rubansoin , ajouta t-il en voyant son camarade foncer dans une direction encore opposée à la sienne, Laisse un peu tomber et viens là.

Visiblement peiné, son camarade vint comme d'ordinaire enrouler ses minces bras autour des deux branches prévue à cet effet tout près de son lit et resta immobile un instant, flottant sans un bruit. Avec un sourire, Aurio se souvint du jour ou il s'était mal agrippé et avait dérivé dans son sommeil par delà les montagnes. Il avait du le poursuivre dès l'aube pour le retrouver et l'avait finalement ramené au bercail toujours endormi. Sacré Floon.

Un coup de jus caractéristique lui parcouru les muscles lorsqu'il voulu se retourner et il en frissonna, avant de grimacer en comprenant sa position. Il devait être en prime paralysé, quelle chance l'avait décidément piqué ce soir. Son acolyte toutefois réagit comme il aurait pu le prévoir au quart de tour et fonça chercher une baie Ceriz qu'il avala sans réfléchir. Si il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre de la douleur, il devait bien admettre que le fruit était le bienvenue, presque autant que la sollicitude de son ami qui étrangement trouva une bonne idée de s'agripper cette fois à lui pour s'en rapprocher. Il devait bien le savoir trop faible pour protester, d'autant plus qu'il alla comme cela pouvait leur arriver en des moments de détente se frotter contre son corps qui se hérissa sous l'effet de l'électricité statique. Un petit tour qui l'avait toujours profondément amusé, tout comme lui d'ailleurs même s'il ne l'exprimait que par un sourire et une patte dans le nuage.

"Je vais t'aider à aller mieux."

Bien sûr il lui arrivait de mal déchiffrer la lueur dans les yeux de son camarade, mais cette fois il aurait juré qu'elle avait ce sens malgré que cela en manquait.

\- Tu veux m'aider comment ?

La baudruche sourit et parvint à suffisamment tirer sur ses bras pour se poser sur lui, fermant aussitôt les yeux. Après un long moment d'incompréhension il comprit.

\- Tu réalise que je pourrais te blesser ?

Pas de réponse.

Alors un instant rongé par l'hésitation, il se décida finalement à se concentrer, prendre son temps pour localiser la rêverie qui venait de naître dans l'esprit de Floon. Et lentement, avec beaucoup de prudence, s'y glisser comme s'il s'efforçait de prendre le moins de place possible.

C'était une clairière vaste, à l'herbe pure, où le soleil était doux, sans faiblir ni cogner. A ses pieds un ruisseau qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un Pokemon courageux et fort.

"C'est comme ça que je te vois."

Son ami était soudainement apparu dans son champs de vision. Et avant qu'il ne pu prononcer le moindre mot il l'avait envoyer rouler contre l'herbe, là où d'où entre les branches régnait le ciel d'un bleu pur qu'ils admiraient en silence. Pourquoi se demander par quelle logique le petit Floon avait pour la première fois pu pousser si brusquement son collègue ? Après tout, ils étaient dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'il tâcha de protéger au mieux de ses pouvoirs destructeurs, n'y prenant que la stricte force vitale dont il avait besoin, se délectant d'ailleurs plutôt du moment présent, de la chaleur du corps de son ami qui dans cet univers où tout était possible pouvait s'allonger près de lui. Peut-être pourrait-il lui apprendre Devorev, afin de lui montrer à lui aussi comme il était fier de partager toutes leurs aventures avec lui. Et son incessant sourire niais.

Mais il ne pourrait s'en moquer à cet instant car il savait le siens plaqué sur son propre visage alors qu'il s'endormait enfin, guérit de tous ses maux. L'équipe Clarté, bientôt prête pour de nouvelles missions.


End file.
